Death is Unescapable
by BloodstainedQuill
Summary: Death always loves to cheat at her little games. But then why does Haruhi always win?


Death

Death... It's such a beautiful, dark word. You would imagine death to be painful, as you slowly lose the ability to control your body, and you find yourself unable to breathe. Those imaginary plugs choking you from the inside out, while you desperately plea to have one more time of life.

Death, is though quick. You don't feel it. It happens in a snap. The moments before death, they are what makes people quiver in fear. The last moments of your life send sharp blades of fear into your scared soul. They make you wonder how they'll turn out. Some won't be as lucky as others.

Death herself liked to play with humans. She knew they would all eventually join her, but it was fun to try and make them arrive sooner. Death never dies herself. She's a force. To her, we are like buzzing flies, annoying and unnecessary to concern about.

One girl however keeps slipping from her grasp. Haruhi Fujioka always has these meddling boys pulling her back to them, no matter how many times she pushes away. They are just too stubborn to listen to her silent messages of fury. The fact that she fails makes her drive to kill Haruhi stronger. It made her throw things in agonizing frustration and maddening impatience. Haruhi is the only girl ever to defy her forces.

Today was an interesting day for Death. Haruhi was going to die today. It would push Death to victory against her. Not that she ever lost. But "beating her high score" will certainly motivate her extremely.

She peered down from her throne of darkness, waiting for the right moment to send that car straight at her.

There! Haruhi was in the perfect spot, when a delivery truck zipped on the road, colliding with Haruhi sharply. Her small body flew off the road and hit the pavement, much to her companion's shrieks and wails.

Death laughed as her six little boys rushed around her, trying to revive her. She had already arrived here.

Haruhi landed all of a sudden in darkness. A voice softly whispered. She strained her ears. Her large cocoa eyes could imagine a tall, thin woman with wavy auburn hair, and a black dress on a black throne, in the middle of blackness. She shuddered with disgust.

"Well, Haruhi looks like I won our little game. Now come join me. I'm sure you'll make it to Heaven soon."

"No, I'm quite positive I won't. Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori will find a way to bring me back somehow."

Death glared. "You're already dead. There's nothing they can do now." A sickly laugh oozed through the darkness and reached Haruhi's ears. Death enjoyed the feeling when she was certain victory was near. It was just a matter of time before Haruhi succumbed to her own sad defeat.

"Ahh, but you don't know my friends."

Death smirked arrogantly. "Yes I do, my little Haruhi. They're the richest, wealthiest, and most spoiled little brats I know."

Haruhi refused to give way to anger. "They're also some of the most determined people I know."

"Determination doesn't help it you're already dead. Your old body is already rotting as we speak."

"I doubt it." Haruhi vomited in her throat a little at the mention of her rotting corpse that could be true if her friends failed her.

For a while, they just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Death decided to break the silence. "You know, it's very idiotic to try and defy me. Everybody comes eventually; why not hasten your trip to heaven? I mean everybody knows you're not going to go to Hell."

"Because," Haruhi said certainly, "my friends are waiting. I intent to spend all I can on Earth. You're friends are all there, and so many opportunities arise on Earth where you can't even dream of anywhere else."

Death wouldn't believe it. "Are you very creative, or immensely stupid? Heaven is the place of pleasure. If you stay on Earth, you risk the chance to go to hell."

"Oh, but I know I won't go to Hell if it's not my fault. And all my friends are down there. Mother…mother would be proud."

Death mimicked her rudely. "Mother, mother mother. That's all you ever talk about on Earth." Death had an idea. "If you go to Heaven, you'll finally meet your mother again. Isn't that what you've always wanted since her death? She wasn't as strong as you. She succumbed to me easily. It was like telling a baby to eat candy."

Haruhi's shoulders tensed, and her hands turned into fists. Trembling, she softly asked hostile, "You took my mother?"

"Why, who else?" Death was talking so casually, it was infuriating. "Yes, Haruhi. Feel the anger I've been holding for the past five years, trying to rid you of the world."

Haruhi glared, tears fresh in her eyes from the tragic news. "You'll never win against my friends. They'll keep saving me until it is truly my time to go."

"Stop relying on your pathetic little rich boys. Depend on yourself to save yourself. Look down there, Haruhi. You see your friends, so worried over you? Just leave, so that they can finally be at peace."

"I won't fall to your tricks. They wouldn't be trying so hard if they didn't want to. They truly want me to live. And I won't let their hopes and tries go to waste."

"Just you wait. You'll go to Heaven, and your friends will not miss you at all."

Haruhi hissed. "You're wrong!"

Death just smirked, confident she finally won.

Down below, a surgeon was about to pull the plug after a failed surgery on Haruhi's body.

"See? You're mine now."

But right before the cord was yanked out of the wall, a loud beep was heard. Following was another and another, until those beeps were in a perfect rhythm similar to a heartbeat.

"I told you they'd find me." Haruhi smirked, something she rarely does. Her image slowly dissolved from the blackness, to travel back to her rightful body to spend a few more decades on Earth.

"What! You little weasel; you managed to escape me again! I'll eventually win, but until then, watch out!"

It was not heard for Haruhi was already back with the boys, sharing hugs and words of relief. Death glared, and if she had a face, it would have been crimson with seething anger.

Death sat back down on her throne and started thinking.

"Maybe my next target will be that loud blonde boy. The world will definitely go on without him"


End file.
